


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A/U, Bestiality, F/F, Smut, carmilla panther, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: WARNING: bestiality!This fic is basically Laura and Carmilla as a PANTHER having sex.





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> this has just been stewing in my mind for a while~

Laura sat up in a cold sweat, panting heavily, her heart pounding. Next to her, Carmilla looked up from the her book. 

"What's wrong, cupcake?"

"Nothing. Just had a …weird dream."

"Hmm, yeah. So did I this morning." 

Carmilla looked thoughtful. "Well, it was kinda hot though. I dreamt that I ate you out while I was in panther form." 

"W-what?" Laura's face showed shock and a hint of … something else. 

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Carmilla smiled apologetically. 

"N-no." Laura denied. 

"Oh… does it turn you on then?" The brunette's expression turned wicked. 

Laura didn't say anything and looked away, feeling ashamed. 

"Don't be embarrassed, buttercup. It's perfectly normal. Well, as normal as having an insatiable vampire girlfriend who can turn into a panther."

"It's not … weird?" Laura whispered. 

"Trust me, I've come across weirder things. Don't ever be ashamed of what you're feeling." Carmilla put her book face down and placed her other hand on top of Laura's while looking intently into her eyes. "We can, you know, talk it out or make out, whatever normal couples do. Or have sex. Yeah, sex solves everything." Carmilla suggested with a leer, rubbing her thumb soothingly across the back of Laura's hand. 

Laura scoffed but a smile broke out on her face, "Do you ever think about anything other than sex?" 

"Well, I do think about my beautiful girlfriend and how wonderful she is."  
Carmilla batted her eyelashes and looked lovingly towards Laura, "I also think about the fantastic sex we have." 

"You're only with me for the sex?" Laura pretended to be outraged and pulled her hand from under Carmilla's. 

"The _fantastic_ sex."

They both shared a laugh and the tension dissolved in the air. 

Neither of them brought up the topic again. 

\--- A week later ---

Laura's head shot up abruptly from the desk as she awoke from her nap. She must've fallen asleep after trying to start her English paper. 

Laura just couldn't go back to sleep. She was suddenly very alert and _very_ horny. Dressed in a white tank top and red plaid boyshorts, Laura moved to plop on the bed and wished Carmilla was here. But the brunette was off doing some mysterious broody vampire things. She was about to take care of it herself but suddenly, dark and silent like the night, a panther shaped figure crept into the dorm. 

"Hey, Carm." Laura looked up, pleasantly surprised to see her. 

Her arousal flared up again but she pushed over to the side for now because she was just happy to see Carmilla, especially in her cat form. 

The large cat jumped up onto the bed and rested her head on Laura's stomach. Laura couldn't help but smile and run her hands through the soft black fur. 

Carmilla purred contentedly, her tongue lolling out, showcasing her sharp teeth. Taking in a deep breath, Carmilla's nostrils flared and her eyes became more alert. Her snout moved downward until it was between Laura's legs. 

"Hey!" Laura tried to close her legs, feeling embarrassed as she was reminded of her semi-aroused state.

Carmilla wouldn't let her though so Laura just ended up trapping Carmilla's furry head between her thighs. 

Carmilla began purring, a deep rumbling sound that made Laura close her eyes and moan. The vibration felt wonderful and it intensified the ache between her thighs. 

"Carm, what … are you doing?" 

Carmilla didn't answer of course — she couldn't, not in her current feline form. And it didn't seem like she was going to change back anytime soon. 

Laura's hand was still on Carmilla's head but she didn't know whether to try to push her away or to pull her closer. It was wrong, but it felt so right. 

All she could think about was Carmilla's words a week ago, about the dream she had. The very same dream that Laura had herself. She didn't tell Carmilla then because she just wasn't sure how to bring it up. But questions still echoed in her brain, both haunting her and teasing her. How would it feel? Would her tongue be rough or smooth? Would she feel her whiskers scratching her? 

Carmilla seemed to sense Laura's curiosity because she lifted her head up and nudged at her shorts. 

Her large yellow eyes seemed to ask, 'Do you trust me?"

And Laura did. Immensely. "I trust you."

Laura let out a deep breath before sliding her underwear off. 

Carmilla enjoyed the view and she let out a snarl of approval before lifting a furry paw up to gently tap Laura's chest, gesturing for her to take off her tank top. Laura inched the fabric up her torso slowly, enjoying the low growl of frustration coming from the panther. 

Tossing it to the side, the feeling of confidence she had before dissipated and Laura suddenly felt shy and exposed under Carmilla's predatory gaze. But it was Carmilla. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her naked. 

A gentle but firm paw to her chest had Laura on her back and momentarily forgetting her insecurities. 

The panther climbed over Laura, looking so feral and _majestic_. Laura could feel the slickness between her thighs. 

Carmilla rubbed her cheek against Laura's before darting her tongue out in a quick kiss. 

"Ugh! Carm!"

But Carmilla had already moved down until her head was level with Laura's chest. 

Laura wasn't expecting it when Carmilla licked a stripe between her breasts. It was odd. But not in a bad way. The texture of her tongue was rough and it made Laura giggle. Then Carmilla slowly licked over a nipple, making it harden.

Laura gasped. "Do it again," she commanded. 

Carmilla did, lapping at the nipple until it was wet and shiny before doing the same to the other. 

Laura clutched the back of Carm's furry head, occasionally running her hand through the thick, soft fur. 

She whimpered when Carmilla moved away. Her clit throbbed with the need to be touched. Laura tried to push Carmilla's head down but she wouldn't budge. 

"Please, Carm. I need you."

After a few more licks to Laura's nipples, Carmilla finally acquiesced and scooted down until her head was between Laura's spread thighs. 

"Carm?" Laura spoke in a low tone. She couldn't let this happen without confessing to her love. 

Carmilla looked up questioningly at Laura.

"I need to tell you something." Laura let out a deep breath. "The dream I had last week, itwasthesameoneyouhad." Laura got those words out quickly and then squeezed her eyes shut. 

When she tentatively opened them again, Carmilla's head was cocked to the side like she was waiting for her to open them.

As soon as her gaze met Carmilla's slitted pupils, Carmilla licked. The large expanse of her tongue covered Laura's whole center, lighting up all of her sensitive nerve endings. 

At the same time, Carm began purring, a deep rumbling in her throat that only further stoked Laura's arousal. This caused Laura to thrust her hips toward Carmilla's face, searching for more contact that Carmilla was all too happy to provide. 

Every sensation felt amplified tenfold. Laura was aware of every little detail, the brush of Carmilla's surprisingly soft whiskers against the insides of her thighs, the cold nose pressed against the hood of her clit, and especially the talented tongue that was working its way inside her. Juices gushed out of her and Carmilla immediately lapped it up like a very large cat with cream. 

"Carm! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Laura yelled, grabbing ahold of Carmilla's head and unabashedly grinding her pelvis against it. 

Carm's tongue as a panther was larger and longer, very capable of filling Laura up nicely. When she slid it out, Laura actually whined in protest. She yearned for the feeling of that rough tongue inside her, stretching her walls. 

But Carmilla wasn't done yet. She earnestly begin flicking her tongue Laura's sensitive clit, the tiny pricks on her tongue adding a slight tinge of pain to a whole world of pleasure. 

It wasn't long before Laura convulsed, her hips bucking wildly as she came. 

\---

When Laura came back to her senses, Carmilla the vampire was laying between her legs again. 

"Hey there, cutie." Carmilla's voice was a low rasp. 

"Holy cannoli! Carm… that was…wow." 

"Laura Hollis, everyone. I've made Laura Hollis speechless," Carmilla declared and licked her lips, tasting the remnants of Laura's desire. 

"Oh, come up here you." 

Laura pulled Carmilla up towards her and kissed her fiercely. Before they became too consumed in each other, Laura broke off the kiss reluctantly and cupped Carmilla's face in her hands. 

"I mean it, Carm. It means a lot to me—you mean a lot to me."

"Thank _you_ for trusting me," Carmilla solemnly replied. Then a smirk appeared on her face. 

"I definitely wouldn't be opposed to doing this again, cupcake." 

"Neither would I." 

It was a mere whisper but Carmilla understood. She always did.


End file.
